The Death of the Zipangese Shogun
by J.G.Lukasiewicz1919
Summary: For the last time in 334 years, the Shogun of Zipang spoke to her family, closest friends, and most loyal follower. Now in the hour of her death, amends would be made and secrets revealed. Finally the weight of the world would be lifted from the Shogun's shoulders, with the sweet release of death, as tears will fall, the seconds tick away. As Shogun Mitsurugi dies on this final day


**December 19th, 2334, 319th Year of the Reign of Shogun Mitsurugi Meiya.**

 **1st Year of the Reign of Shogun Kyoko Takatsukasa**

* * *

 **The Imperial Palace, Kyoto, the Japanese Home Islands, Earth.**

The former Shogun, Mitsurugi Meiya laid upon her bed, tired. Age had finally caught up with her, after she had ceased her genetic treatment, her long blue hair turned white, her pale, flawless skin, turned wrinkled, she had become the embodiment of her age, grown tired of leading an Empire arisen from the ashes of old, but yet satisfied she had finished what was started all those years ago, on the very planet she had only recently returned to.

The war, the real war. Was over for her. Kyoko would hold the reigns over the Empire until she too would grow tired of ruling. The palace, unlike the Imperial Palace on Zipang Prime was quiet, the whole city around the palace was quiet as word had spread. The Shogun of Zipang, the liberator of Asia, reclaimer of all that the Japanese Empire had lost in 2017, was dying. However she was dying, satisfied and content. She had done her duty, Erwin I, the Kaiser of then Germany, and then Europa died by her hand. The Final Reich lost it's foothold in Dimension 01.

For now, peace, long since overdue. Reigned. However it would be a peace guarded, by the Zipangese Star Empire. Meiya looked to her right, out a open window, a noise? A footstep? ...An intruder. "Reveal yourself. ...You won't get a fight out of an already dying woman." Meiya said, the intruder replied. "I didn't intend to come and fight." The intruder turned off their stealth unit and pulled their hood back off their head, then removed their mask. It was a face Meiya hadn't seen since near the end of the 2017 war. "...Hyacinth Amagi..." Meiya said, while Hyacinth walked around the side of Meiya's bed, to the front of it. Meiya's eyes not letting the sight of this ghost from the past leave her.

"Yes, it's me... Meiya." Hyacinth replied, stopping at the foot of Meiya's bed. "I had believed you long ago to be dead... But yet here you are... Sister." Meiya said, a smile donning on her tired face. "I wasn't dead. ...And clearly, neither were you." Hyacinth said while she then walked back to Meiya's right and sat down on the side of Meiya's bed. "Nor was that bastard, Erwin... But that's been set right... As will I soon... An eternal rest.. So, why have you come..?" Meiya asked, and Hyacinth took Meiya's hand. "You remember... Long ago.." Hyacinth said and Meiya nodded her head.

"I remember... And yet still cannot believe. ...In this dimension I was an only child. ...But in yours, I was the second." Meiya said, holding Hyacinth's hand. "I also learned in the time I have had... Your true name. ...Which itself is... An ironic coincidence..." Meiya said, Hyacinth looked to the window she came in from and felt as if her heart dropped. Her true name? ...How could the name she knew not be her true name? "Then... What is my name? ...Little sister..?" Hyacinth asked to which Meiya would reply. "...Yuuhi. ...Yuuhi Mitsurugi. You were born before I was, however in that dimension, we are twins. ...And in a way, in this dimension we still are. You even through the years have retained your looks as I did... However I suspect through different means." Meiya said, Hyacinth nodded her head. "Yes... Quite... Different means..." Hyacinth said, Meiya smiled and looked to the doors directly opposite to her bed. "You share that name with my first child, Yuuhi." Meiya said and then looked back to her sister.

"I see... Meiya..?" Hyacinth looked to her sister. "Yes? Yuuhi?" Meiya asked. "Why am I here? You said I'm from another dimension, we both know that to be true... However... That doesn't explain why I'm here." Hyacinth said, Meiya let a sigh escape from her lips. "You're here... Because you willed yourself to be. ... In your dimension... You rest, in a coma, in a hospital. ... Yuuko has confirmed this herself... Long ago. ...It's ironic, in that dimension, neither of us, nor our family hold the power we have in this, however due to our monetary possessions, we hold... Greater power, comparably. And those whom we know in our lives here, we know only a portion of them, for instance... My most loyal, devout subject. Lord General Kitagou Ayaka, she, in your dimension is my closest friend... As well as yours. Despite in this world, she is a woman with the very soul of samurai past, in that dimension... She is... Strangely more, normal. Compared to her counterpart in this dimension." Meiya said, a chuckle escaping her lips.

"That war criminal is our closest friend? ...Strange..." Hyacinth said, shaking her head. "Do not allow appearances to judge a person." Meiya said, as she took her sister's hand into her own. "When I first met you, I was purely curious of how we looked quite alike. And over time, I've found the truth. We are twins, sister." Meiya said while she held Hyacinth's hand. "That is truly the reason why we met. Though we are of different universes, the same blood runs through our veins, even if we did not share a birth in this world, we had done so in another.." Meiya said and let go of Hyacinth's hand, shifting her own hands back to her lap. "Our paths in this world were meant to intersect, twice now... The first time, to meet. The second time. ...To say goodbye." Meiya said, looking to her sister, sadly. "Meiya..." Tears welled up in Hyacinth's eyes and she began to cry, Meiya weakly pulled Hyacinth closer, hugging her head close to her chest.

"My sister... Do not cry... Instead rejoice, peace reigns. All is right with the world, those who would seek to do our dimension harm, to enslave countless trillions have if only for the time being had their goals derailed. My time is done... For tomorrow isn't a promise, it's but a hope. My hope for peace was known for over 300 years, then the higher powers above decided, what began must be finished. Their will has been done, my time is over. Tomorrow will be a new day, my sister." Meiya said while Hyacinth cried and Meiya hushed her. "...Yuuhi? Might I ask you something?" Meiya asked Hyacinth of whom by now had quieted herself. "Yes...? Meiya?" Hyacinth asked and Meiya let go of her allowing her to sit up. "Do you know, what all stories have in common, sister?" Meiya asked, Hyacinth sat quietly for a moment, thinking. Then the answer came to her. "...They end." Hyacinth said.

Meiya smiled and nodded her head. "Yes, they end. ...Our story began in 2017... And ends, here... In 2334. I am long overdue for this... However, I cannot say the same about you. ...What you do from this point forward will be your own story, so make it a good one." Meiya said, while she sat back in her bed, looking over to her right bedside, she saw a pair of scissors, taking them up in her right hand, she ran her left hand through her long now mostly white hair and cut off a few strands, before she handed them to Hyacinth. "Take this with you. ... To remember me." Meiya let the hair fall into Hyacinth's hands and placed the scissors back on her bedside table. "Meiya... Why-" Hyacinth stopped and looked to Meiya... Of course. She already knew the answer, how could she forget with it plainly in front of her. "Right... Thank you, Meiya." Hyacinth said, tying both ends of the strand in a knot, she then tied the strand to her own hair. Meiya sat there and watched, smiling.

"I will have visitors... However you should stay. ...Please?" Meiya said, holding her hand out for Hyacinth of whom took it with both hands, holding it. "Alright. ...I will stay... ..Sister." Hyacinth said before Meiya sat, content. Happy. Then... A knock at the door. "Come in." Meiya said, her voice, frail, however still retaining a portion of the power it used to. The door on the opposite side of the room opened and first was her second born, Taro. "M-mother?" He was confused at the sight of this other woman sitting on the bed. She looked similar to Meiya and just as he was about to call for the guards, Meiya rose her hand signalling for Taro to silence. "My child... There is nothing to worry about. This woman is one I am very well familiar with. There is no need for the Imperial Royal Guard. ...Come. Meet your aunt." Meiya said, lowering her hand.

Yuuhi, Meiya's first born child, her daughter stood behind Taro and put her hand on his shoulder, he turned his head back to the eldest sister and she shook her head. Taro quieted himself and entered first. Then Yuuhi, then Yoshiko, then the Emperor himself, the Tsukuyomi cousins followed, however suspicious of this newcomer, if she was allowed by Shogun... Now Regent Mitsurugi, she would be unharmed. Regent, now Shogun Takatsukasa entered the room, lastly... Lord General Kitagou Ayaka, Meiya's most devoted servant, entered the room after the Shogun.

All had gathered around the bed. Before them laid the symbol of strength, for both the Japanese Empire, and for the Zipangese Star Empire, the woman that had built an Empire anew from the ashes of the old. She was now just a frail, old woman. Since the third world war, she was viewed as the devil in human flesh. However, in reality that title was more befitting Lord General Kitagou Ayaka. Meiya was but a woman who did what was necessary, she inherited an empire hated by the other two world powers, what she was forced to do was in her eyes, all out of necessity.

However despite the challenges that came her way, she overcame them all. And her empire outlasted the Commonwealth of Nations, the German Empire, then turned to the Europan Empire. However... The burden of the crown had finally worn her out, she couldn't bear the weight anymore and could only finally pass this weight onto Kyoko. She just hoped the Empire would last, for a millennia longer, under Kyoko. ...No. ...She knew it would.

"Mom..." Yuuhi said taking Meiya's hand, tears welled up in Yuuhi's eyes. Meiya looked over to Yuuhi and smiled. "Yuuhi... My first born... Come closer." Meiya said and Yuuhi did so. Meiya for the first time in quite a long time did one thing she hadn't done since Yuuhi finally grew up. She hugged Yuuhi as tight as she could. Yuuhi was of course surprised at this. Since Yuuhi had learned of how Meiya ran the empire, with the government on a "military above all else" policy, she wanted to change it all. To put focus off the military and onto the people of Zipang. She was still ignorant to the dangers that Meiya, the Emperor of Zipang, Shogun Takatsukasa, and Lord General Kitagou Ayaka knew of.

"My child... I know your concerns of the people... They are my children as you, your brother, and your sister are... I want them to be strong for the trials ahead.. In time you'll know of what I speak... But please, trust in the path Kyoko has been set upon. For when all other the threats of this galaxy and beyond are gone... Then, you may have peace... Hard fought and won." Meiya said and smiled, letting go of Yuuhi, tears rolled down Yuuhi's cheeks. Yuuhi stepped back and could barely keep it in, The Emperor smiled, he waited for the two to make up for years, finally. Even if it was on one's deathbed, they had.

"Taro... Yoshiko... Come." Meiya said and both sat on either side of the bed taking their mother's hands. "What do you need, mother." Yoshiko said and Taro nodded. "Both of you. You're my children as Yuuhi is. ...I had you three and I love you with all my heart, no words could explain it. ...But I'm proud of all of you, the people you've become. The fine young women, Yuuhi and Yoshiko have become, and the fine young man, you became. Taro." Meiya smiled and for the first time since Yoshiko was just a young child, Meiya saw tears roll down Yoshiko's cheeks, Taro was doing a better job of keeping himself composed. "All three of you... This woman... The one you've never seen before, this... This is your aunt. She has the same name.. As you, Yuuhi." Meiya said, looking over to Hyacinth of whom nodded her head.

All three stared at this woman then, looked to Meiya of whom nodded. "She's my sister. ...Not from this dimension... She's from another. As I had said, there are threats to be weary of... The one I speak of is also from another dimension, however, your aunt. Yuuhi. Isn't from this dimension, get to know her. She will watch over you all as I had. ..." Meiya said and smiled, before looking over to The Emperor of Zipang. He got around Taro of whom left the bedside with his siblings as the two sisters cried.

Sitting where Taro sat, the Emperor took Meiya's hand. "336 years after after our marriage and you... You are still full of surprises, Meiya." The Emperor said, leaning in he put his forehead to Meiya's and began to roll down Meiya's eyes, and the Emperor's. "I know... It was a surprise to me too, to find out about my sister..." Meiya said before The Emperor sat back, and looked across the bed to Hyacinth. "Hmm.. I will miss you.. The brightest star in the galaxy... The love of my life." The Emperor said and Meiya smiled. "I-I'll miss you too. ...Don't worry, when you decide to come join me. ...I'll still be the ever faithful wife I was when I was alive." Meiya said as the Emperor put his left hand to Meiya's right cheek and leaned in, kissing her briefly before pulling back.

"I know you will... We'll meet again. My love." The Emperor then got up and left, the Tsukuyomi cousins bowed their heads to Meiya, hiding their tears before they backed out of the room and could also be heard crying as they left. Kyoko smiled and leaned over the bed, taking ahold of Meiya's hand. "I'll keep the Empire safe, in your name... Your highness." Kyoko said, with a smile on her face and Meiya nodded. "I believe you will. You know what must be done." Meiya said and Kyoko stood back, letting go of Meiya's hand, bowing her head to Meiya before turning and leaving.

Lastly... There was Lord General Kitagou Ayaka of whom, despite everything, despite all that was done in the past, stood there, holding her tears in. She would be the last one to see the Shogun, alive. "My most loyal, and devout servant... The one that has done so much evil in my name... Yet for good reason. ...I thank you for your service to me, I thank you for bringing me the dog, the Germans set upon us in the war, I thank you for standing by and turning the Zipangese Military into a power to surpass any other, imagined. I thank you... For everything, Lord General." Meiya said and Ayaka took off her cap, bowing her head. "Thank you... My Shogun... It's an honour to serve you... And I regret, I won't be serving under you, anymore. ..." Ayaka said before raising her head. "Ayaka... You don't need me now. The empire, doesn't need me now. ...I've grown tired of the weight of my burden. However. You are still needed. Please, in my name. Serve Kyoko, serve the Empire. ...Help her protect it. And the civilisation I've built for my children. ...A-ahn.." Meiya said holding her chest.

Hyacinth leaned in and put her hand on Meiya's chest. "It looks like... It's almost time, sister.." Hyacinth said, looking into Meiya's eyes, Meiya smiled and nodded. "Y-yes... It is... Goodbye. ..Sister. I'm sorry, for what I did to you... I love... You." Meiya's speech grew more tired, and she slowed, closing her eyes she laid back in the bed and her hand loosened up as he head nodded off to the side. The machines connected to her showed a flatline on her heart. Finally. After 334 years of exile... The Last Shogun of the Japanese Empire, the first Shogun of the Zipangese Star Empire, Meiya Mitsurugi. Was dead.


End file.
